


my true love gave to me

by wordsofink



Series: solangelo advent [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Advent, Boyfriends, Cats, Christmas, Cuddles, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Gifts, Holiday, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofink/pseuds/wordsofink
Summary: It's technically Nico's first Christmas with Will, and he's more than excited to spend the holiday with his boyfriend. The only problem: what does Will want for Christmas?"it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas" pt. 2*characters are not my own unless otherwise stated*tags/warnings will be added as chapters go up, please let me know if anything needs to be tagged
Relationships: Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo
Series: solangelo advent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033866
Comments: 75
Kudos: 80





	1. candy canes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, all! this is part 2 of the solangelo advent fic I wrote last year, but they can be read separately :) I'll be posting every day (hopefully) until Christmas, so stay tuned :)

Nico can’t believe it’s been a year already. Though, in retrospect, he feels like he’s been through a lifetime. In a good way. He’s just finished up exam week— an experience he’d completely forgotten about since his undergrad days (and never wants to experience again)— and he’s more than ready to finally get to celebrate Christmas like it was meant to be celebrated. Because studying to Christmas music only made him wish harder that he wasn’t studying.

“I’m free!” he shouts as he walks through his front door. He drops his stuff on the kitchen table before shedding off his outer layer of warmth. He hangs up his jacket, scarf, and mittens before face-planting onto the couch. Oh, how he’s missed this couch. After two days of procrastinating, Will had banished Nico to the library until he’d memorized his study guides and felt prepared for every exam on his schedule. And while Nico pouted and whined, he was so grateful for his boyfriend.

Speaking of which, where was his boyfriend?

Will had finished his finals two days before Nico (the lucky duck). Nico glances at the calendar, trying to remember if Will said anything about being gone today. But the calendar square is looking blankly at him. Nico pouts. All he wants to do is have some celebratory cuddling with his boyfriend.

His phone buzzes and Nico’s excited until he sees Jason’s name. Not that he doesn’t love Jason, but Jason wasn’t his boyfriend.

Jason: movie night?

Nico’s fingers hesitate over his keyboard. While a movie night sounded nice, he didn’t really feel like dragging himself out of this apartment until tomorrow.

Nico: come over here?

Jason: do you have any cookies left?

He glances at his counter. Between him and Will, the cookie supply had dipped dramatically over the weekend. It wasn’t his fault that they were so good. Besides, with stress-studying came stress-eating. Nico’s just glad that he made it through. He knows the time and money (and stress) spent over school will be worth it, but he’s so ready to graduate already.

Nico: . . . no

Jason: I feel betrayed

Nico rolls his eyes. Another buzz.

Jason: expect us over around seven

Nico heads into the bedroom, wondering if Will was sleeping. Between their weird schedules, naps at ten in the morning weren’t all that uncommon. Nico also knew that Will sometimes felt more heavy or sad during the winter months (SAD was such an appropriate acronym). Usually, a good nap and some cuddles helped a lot, but sometimes more was needed.

Olive’s laying on Will’s pillow, but there’s no Will. Nico pets her head, smiling as she purrs like a motor. She’d accepted Nico’s presence in her life like she accepted most things. With dignity and flair. For one, she’d decided that all of Nico’s blankets were hers and that he was in charge of keeping her fed and cuddled when Will wasn’t there.

Not that Nico minded. He loved Olive like he loved Will.

“Where’s Will, princess?” Olive just bats at his hand. Nico’s not worried, but it’s not really like Will to leave without a note or something. Olive settles in his lap until there’s a sound at the front door. Both of them jump up, though Olive beats Nico to the kitchen.

“Hi, beautiful girl,” Will coos, already holding Olive in his arms. Nico notes the bags of groceries on the table, smiling. He hadn’t thought to check if the grocery list was still pinned to the fridge. Though he usually did the grocery shopping, it always made him smile when Will took care of it.

“Hi, baby,” Will says, turning to Nico now. “How’d your last exam go?”

Nico hugs Will around Olive. She soaks up their attention like a sponge. “I think it went okay. I mean, it’s all common sense, right?”

Will kisses his cheek. “I’m sure you aced it, Nico. The kids already love you, but universities love tests.” He sets Olive down on the couch, and she curls up on one of Nico’s blankets. “Time to celebrate, right? I got something for you.”

Nico blushes, though this is nothing new. Nico had learned early on that Will’s love language was showering Nico with affection, typically in the form of physical touch and gifts. Which made sense considering how they’d gotten together. 

“You know you didn’t have to,” Nico says.

“But I wanted to.” Will digs through his grocery bags until he finds what he’s looking for. He grins as he holds out the gift. It’s not wrapped, but Nico doesn’t mind. His secret admirer wasn’t so secret anymore, so it seems fitting. He accepts the candy canes, thinking back to last December.

“You know, I thought these were poisoned the first time I saw them,” Nico says. How far he’s come. He’s moved in with his boyfriend (and his boyfriend’s cat) and started school again. He wasn’t working at the diner anymore, deciding to take up substitute teaching and hours at the animal shelter now that Will wasn’t working there anymore.

“I promise they’re not poisoned,” Will says with a fond smile. He puts the groceries away before pouring some milk for hot chocolate. Nico smiles, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist. His boyfriend is just a few inches taller than him, so Nico can rest his head comfortably against Will’s shoulder.

“Jason and Piper are coming by for a movie night tonight. Even though we ate all of the cookies.”

“Well, they were our cookies,” Will says. “As long as they bring popcorn or something, they’re welcome. I just have a short shift at the clinic today, so I should be back for the movie.”

Nico laughs. He’s so grateful that his friends had adopted Will into their friend group. He hadn’t been able to meet many of Will’s friends since none of them lived in town. Even Reyna had up and moved over the summer. But they did have plans for Will’s mom to visit, so Nico was looking forward to that.

“I’ll let them know.”

Will pours the hot chocolate, stirring it with the candy cane.

“We’ll have to actually decorate soon. Our tree looks kind of sad, doesn’t it?” They had only gotten around to getting the tree up, sans ornaments. But now that they both had fewer obligations, it was time to break out all of the decorations. “And go Christmas shopping.”

Nico nods. This is technically his first Christmas with Will, and he intends to make the most of it. They’d already decided to post-pone their official anniversary celebration until after the holidays (having a Christmas anniversary was so Hallmark), so Nico was focused on making all of the traditions happen.

But for now, they carry their hot chocolate and candy canes to the couch. Nico grabs the remote while Will and Olive debate over the blanket. She ends up sprawled across both of their laps (still hogging most of the blanket). Nico tucks himself into Will’s chest, smiling when Will kisses his hair. Their friends tease them for being so domestic, but these moments are Nico’s favorite part. No friends, no tv, no chores. Just him and Will (and Olive).

Nico turns on some music, shifting a little so he can look at Will better. The only plan he’s got for now is enjoying his hot chocolate and cuddles. And then he’s going to kiss Will silly.


	2. day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (creative title, I know haha)
> 
> just a short one for today, enjoy :)

Nico wakes with his face squished into Will’s shoulder, the morning alarm going off. He pouts when Will rolls away to turn it off, but his boyfriend rolls back over to kiss Nico’s forehead.

“Mornin’, baby. Sleep well?” Nico hums, trying to scoot closer to Will. He only partially succeeds when Olive announces her presence with a loud meow and a fluffy paw on Nico’s face. “And morning to you, princess.”

“Do you really have to work today?” Nico asks.

“I’ll be home this afternoon, okay?” Nico’s still pouting, but he lets Will get up. Olive trails him out the door, and Nico smiles. He can’t believe that this is his life now. He’s gotten used to the view outside the bedroom window. Since moving into Will’s apartment, he’s had to trade his view of the street to that of the courtyard in the back. While he couldn’t see Will coming up the front walk anymore, he could sometimes watch Will walking Olive in the grass, stopping every few moments for her to sniff at something or lick her paws.

With a huff, Nico gets up, too. Will’s still in the bathroom, so Nico pads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Nothing fancy, but he knows Will likes his scrambled eggs. He pulls out cheese and ham, too. Olive’s face-deep in her bowl of food, eating loudly. Will had yet to teach her table manners.

Will appears a few minutes later, clad in scrubs and freshly shaven. Nico never minded the stubble, but Will held firm to the idea that he’d look dumb with a beard.

“Solaces are clean-shaven men,” he’d said once. Nico had rolled his eyes, but he did agree that the beard would cover Will’s freckles. And Nico loves Will’s freckles.

Olive’s finished by the time Nico plates their eggs, smiling at Will digs in. Nico’s not fully awake yet, but he’s grateful for these quiet moments. Will starts up the coffee machine, getting out two mugs. After he’s rinsed his plate, he sets a steaming mug in front of Nico.

“You working any this week?”

Nico hums, glancing at the calendar. “I have a couple of shifts at the shelter, but no substituting. Though I’m sure all of the teachers wished I was.”

Will smiles, kissing his cheek. Nico breathes in the scent of soap and deodorant. It hadn’t taken him any time to get used to him and Will sharing shampoo. It felt cheesy, but he loves that they smell the same.

“Well, you and Olive have a good morning. I should be back after lunch.”

Nico tilts his head up for another kiss before Will leaves for work. He had found a new job at a vet clinic, and though he missed the animals at the shelter, he was on his way to becoming a vet and needed the experience. They’d both somehow made it through this semester (and all of the sleep deprivation and arguments that came along with it). Will had one more semester to go before graduating, and Nico had one semester finished. He was only a little jealous of Will being so close to finishing. But Nico really loved being in the schools and teaching kids, so he wasn’t too bummed at the prospect of more school.

“What should we do this morning?” Nico asks, looking at Olive. She meows, marching to her bed by the window. Nico had become adept at stepping over Olive’s various toys and sleeping body since moving in, though he hardly minded. He watches her settle into her bed, tail curling around her body. “Guess you already have something to do.”

Nico sighs, pulling out his computer. He had a list of things he needed to get done. They were decorating later this week when they both had an afternoon off. But he needed to figure out what he was getting everyone for Christmas. For the party, he and Will were giving gifts as a couple, but he couldn’t do that for Hazel, his dad, or Will.

Gods, he has no idea what Will wants for Christmas. He’s been waiting for Will to drop hints, but Will hadn’t been dropping any. He’d even asked Piper and Jason to keep an eye out for any hints (because gods knew how oblivious Nico could be), but they hadn’t heard any either. He doesn’t want to just cook something for Will again. Recycling gifts was lame and unromantic.

Nico bites his lip, wondering how he can’t think of a single thing Will would really want. For Will’s birthday, Nico had gotten him a book he’d been looking at and a mug with a doctory pun on it. Will had loved it, of course. But that had been months ago, and they’d grown even close since then. And besides, birthdays were for fun gifts, in Nico’s opinion. He really wants to have a meaningful gift for Christmas, especially since it doubles as their anniversary.

Would Will want to do something, maybe? Or maybe go somewhere? They didn’t have a lot of extra money saved up, but they could probably go to the beach for a weekend or something. Gods, did Will even like the beach? Now Nico was second-guessing everything. While Will loved giving Nico gifts, Will seemed to enjoy hanging out with people more than he liked receiving presents. But there weren’t enough hugs and kisses in the world to show how much Will meant to Nico. (Gods, Nico had fallen hard. Good thing Will had, too.)

He doesn’t even know who might know what Will would want. Would asking Will to write a letter to Santa be too desperate? He bangs his head gently against his laptop, ignoring the judgmental look from Olive. Why did Will have to be so perfectly romantic? Couldn’t he let Nico borrow some of it?

“What’s Will want for Christmas?” he asks her. She doesn’t respond, not even a meow. “Nod if you know but don’t want to tell me.”

Olive licks her paws. Nico sighs. Maybe he will ask Will to write a letter to Santa. While he still had over a week until Christmas, he wasn’t about to chance getting a late delivery or braving those awful holiday crowds. Besides, what kind of person didn’t know what their boyfriend wanted for Christmas?


	3. deck the halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> decorating for Christmas :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please just ignore my chapter titles haha no one taught me how to name chapters

They’re finally getting to decorate today. Nico can’t believe they’re more than halfway through December at this point, and he’s just now putting ornaments on the tree. He smiles as he sees a few pictures of Olive already on the branches. He’s added the cat ornament that Will had given him last year. Maybe Will would like an ornament?

“I think it needs more glitter,” Will says.

“Definitely not. We’re not using any glitter, in fact.”

Will pouts. “But what’s Christmas without glitter?”

“Perfect,” Nico says. “Besides, I didn’t receive a single gift with glitter on it last year.”

Will pauses before huffing. “Well, we’re just going to change that right now.” He marches over to the box of ornaments, riffling through them before he finds what he’s looking for. Nico raises an eyebrow, looking unimpressed as Will pulls out an ornament decorated entirely in glitter. Will grins at him, placing the ornament front and center on the tree, stepping back to admire his work.

“Now it’s perfect,” he says.

“I think it’s hurting my eyes.”

The lights were catching on the glitter, making the ornament seem brighter. Nico’s not even sure what the glitter pattern is supposed to be. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to be anything. Will didn’t seem to care, though, as he brushes off the glitter from his hands. Nico tries not to think about how long that glitter will be there.

“I know you have a reputation, but one glittery ornament isn’t going to ruin it,” Will says, pulling Nico in for a kiss. He leans a little closer, whispering. “Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing those ornaments at the store the other day.”

“I was glaring at them.” Will hums, not believing him at all. In truth, Nico had been looking at them because he thought Will might like one. Now that he’d been proved right, Will was definitely not getting on. He’d turn their whole tree into a disco ball. “You’d better not have gotten me one of those ornaments, Solace.”

“Not telling, di Angelo.”

Will goes back to humming along with the Christmas songs as he dances around the living room. He looks ridiculous, dressed to match in an ugly Christmas sweater, but Nico can’t help smiling. He loves this ridiculous dork, glitter and all.

They finish decorating the tree before moving on to the rest of their apartment. Will had plenty of decorations to make up for all the ones Nico had to leave with Jason. There were towels and candles and rugs. Will even had Christmas pictures of various animals from the shelter to place around the apartment, though Nico draws the line at the Santa Claus toilet paper holder.

“He’s creepy,” Nico says.

“Bad white elephant gift, but I don’t have the guts to toss him out. He can see into my soul.”

Nico sighs, taking the Santa figurine from Will and wrapping it back up in a trash bag. “We’ll just regift it.”

Will grins. “I hope Percy gets it.”

Nico laughs. He can already see Percy’s face as he unwraps the gift. The figurine wasn’t too creepy, honestly, but Nico didn’t need eyes on him while he was in the bathroom. Though it was a little uncomfortable to think about Santa holding his toilet paper. The snowmen towels Will had put up were so much nicer.  
“We should do a Christmas picture this year!” Will says. “With matching outfits. Olive included.”

Olive meows from where she’s watching them. Her regular food bowl has been switched out, and Will had hung a fake mistletoe toy from the windowsill for her to bat at. She also had a Christmas sweater, but Nico had yet to see that.

All in all, it’s a morning’s work. Will’s off, so they’re both going to the shelter this afternoon. But for now, they could enjoy their newly decorated apartment.

“Is that a yes?” Will asks. “About the picture?”

“Sure,” Nico says. He can’t really say no to Will. While there were things he was strongly against (like having regular Star Wars marathons and Santa toilet paper holders), he was more excited than he let on about sharing these new traditions with Will.

Will kisses his cheek. “We’re gonna look so cute, baby. Just you wait.”

Nico smiles. They had a busy few days ahead of them— getting ready for Will’s mom, finishing their Christmas shopping, baking more cookies, getting ready for the Christmas party— but that was tomorrow’s work. For now, Nico pulls out a pan to start making lunch while Will searches online for matching pjs.

“I want to see them before you click to order!” Nico calls.

“I thought you liked surprises!”

“Not when it comes to your fashion choices,” Nico says.

“I look amazing in everything! How do you feel about penguins?”

“As long as I don’t look like a penguin.”

“Thought black and white was your aesthetic.”

Nico rolls his eyes. He can hear Will talking to Olive about whatever pjs he’s looking at. He’s not sure he trusts a man who takes fashion advice from his cat.

“Nico! These are perfect!”

Nico steels himself before walking into the living room. Both his boyfriend and cat are hunched over the laptop, and Nico can already tell he’s about to regret saying yes.

“That better not be glitter!”


	4. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just two boys trying to be romantic (and probably overthinking it haha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (another truly original title)

Nico doesn’t understand why people have to work during the holiday season. (Okay, he knows why, but it makes him grumpy.) Will’s at work, and Nico’s just gotten off of his shift at the animal shelter. He and Jason were hanging out now.

“I just want it to be perfect,” Jason’s saying.

“I’m gonna need more than ‘perfect.’ Like maybe where, when, how, what?”

Jason sighs. “I don’t know. I thought about maybe at her favorite restaurant, but I don’t want her to feel pressured. And if I want to do it outside, it’ll have to be at, like, three-thirty or something because it’s not like I can ask the sun to wait. And there’s nothing romantic about three-thirty.”

Nico shrugs. He thinks three-thirty can be a perfectly romantic time. Of course, there was a massive difference between cuddling with your boyfriend and proposing to your hopefully-soon-to-be fiancée. Nico’s pretty sure Will would want to be wooed off his feet.

“Don’t you guys have some special place or something?” Nico asks.

Jason thinks for a moment. “Um, not really. I mean, we met at school, but the university cafeteria isn’t very romantic. And our first date was awful.”

Nico snorts. He remembers Jason coming home soaking wet with a pout on his face. When he’d seen Piper the next day, she’d had a bruise on her forehead. Neither of them had spilled what had happened, and Nico has a feeling they’ll both take it to their grave.

“Yeah, but you guys ended up here, so clearly something worked.”

“Well, how would you propose to Will?”

Nico freezes. While he’s thought about it before, he knows it’s way too soon to be thinking about marriage. Sure, he knew he loved Will, but he’d never actually said it out loud yet. And Will hadn’t either. So it was definitely too early to be popping any questions and buying rings.

“Probably just throw some glitter in the air or something,” Nico says. Jason gives him a weird look.

“I don’t want to know, but I do know I’m not going to do that.”

Nico looks back at his phone. Will’s sent him some pictures of a dog he was caring for. He, a lady, and her dog were posing in front of the clinic’s holiday display. Will was wearing an ugly sweater pulled over his scrubs, and the dog had a Santa hat on.

Will: Teddy’s tumor-free!

Nico smiles. Teddy had been the source of many tears throughout the autumn months, but it looked like his treatment had worked. Nico doesn’t understand half of the medical stuff Will talks about, but he does his best. At the very least, he could understand that this event deserved some emojis.

“Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Jason asks, looking over his shoulder. “And you say you’re not a romantic.”

Nico sends his text, locks his phone, and crosses his arms. “I never said I wasn’t.”

“Well, now I need you to help me plan the perfect proposal,” Jason says. “How about flowers? Do you think she’d like flowers?”

“What would you be doing with the flowers?”

Jason shrugs. “I don’t know! I’m panicking here.”

Nico sighs. He’d thought this afternoon was going to be relaxing, maybe play some video games, watch a movie, catch up. He should have known none of that was going to happen when Jason had greeted him with a frantic look and hot chocolate. But now the hot chocolate was gone.

“Why don’t you just go on some cute date and then propose here?” Nico asks.

“Is that enough?”

“I mean, you’re already dropping who knows how much on a ring, and you’re clearly about to get grey hairs over this proposal. Why not just keep it simple? She probably just wants a night in after this semester of teaching, so cook her dinner and pop the question. You’ve already got hoards of lights and flowers in here.”

“Not my fault Piper volunteered the organize the poinsettias this year.”

“Well, use what you’ve got or whatever. Get her some wine and cookies. She’ll love you forever.”

Jason’s nodding slowly, and Nico really hopes they’re nearing the end of this conversation. It’s not that he doesn’t love Jason, but he and Piper had been dating forever. They were practically married, especially since they had finally moved in together.

“I guess that could probably work. What should I cook?”

Nico shakes his head. “Nope. That’s for you to figure out.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, man. I owe you.”

Nico shifts on the couch to get more comfortable. He waits until Jason’s looked up. “Good, because I need your help.”

“With what?”

“I don’t know what to get Will for Christmas.”

“Seriously? You still don’t know? And you’re giving me flack for not knowing how to propose?”

Nico shrugs. “He just hasn’t said anything, and I don’t want him to get me something perfect while I just have something off the dollar rack.”

“Well, first, don’t do that. And second, couldn’t you just ask him?”

“If I ask, he’ll know I don’t know.” Gods, why was this so hard?

“What does he like?”

“Nerdy stuff,” Nico says, like he isn’t a giant nerd, too. “Star Wars, medical textbooks, animals, food. His guitar.”

Nico lets Jason think for a few minutes while he surfs the internet. There were thousands of sites that responded to ‘what should I get my boyfriend for Christmas’ but none of the authors seemed like they were dating Will. (Which Nico gets, but seriously, who made these things? Who would want to receive a duck-taped box of knives? Or a nose trimmer?)

“How about something that’s special to you guys?” Jason asks, smirking now.

“I hate you.” Jason just waits patiently. Nico hates how the tables have turned. “I don’t know. He did that whole secret admirer thing, but if I can’t think of one gift, I definitely can’t think of more than that. Besides, there are less than twelve days left at this point.”

“You can’t think of anything?? Not even something you don’t want to tell me?”

Nico makes a face. “Um, no? I don’t know. We just do regular boyfriend stuff.” In all honesty, everything he did with Will felt special. Even just going to get the mail and seeing both of their names crammed into the same tiny box made Nico’s heart flip happily.

“Maybe you could do something together then? Like a date as a gift or something. They have all sorts of things around this time.”

Nico shrugs. “I guess.” It’s not a bad idea, but it just doesn’t feel perfect.

“Do you know what Will’s getting you?” Jason asks. Nico must look scandalized because he rolls his eyes. “Just so you can see that you’re probably overthinking this. I mean, what if he got you the full collection of Star Wars or something.”

“He already has the full collection.”

“I’m just saying. Maybe you’re overthinking this.”

“Glad to hear we’re on the same page.”

Jason huffs. “Seriously, Nico. You told me to make things simple. I’m just telling you to take your own advice.”

Jason gets up, heading into the kitchen to hopefully make some food. Nico stays on the couch, looking at Will’s contact picture. It was taken at the diner Nico used to work at. Will had surprised him one day with flowers, and Lou Ellen had snapped a picture of them. Nico’s blushing, and Will’s got his signature grin on his face, eyes bright. He’d cropped himself out of it, but he loves this picture. Because of Will’s smile. He wants to make Will smile like that forever.


	5. here we come a-wassailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go caroling and eat too much sugar <3

Nico smiles when he finds the note on the kitchen table. He’d spotted the little tree-shaped box, and he couldn’t resist once he saw his name written on the sticky note attached to it. He squints at the note. While he’d gotten better at reading Will’s handwriting, it still took Nico a moment to decipher the message.

[Hey, baby! Saw this and thought of you! (Don’t eat them all at once, doctor’s orders.) Will <3]

Nico rolls his eyes. Will had actually drawn a sideways heart instead of a regular one. Ignoring the last bit of Will’s advice, he rips open the tree box and grins. Little chocolates filled the box, and Nico’s mouth is already watering. Will was honestly the best boyfriend Nico had ever had (not that he had much to compare to, but he was eternally spoiled for any others he might’ve encountered).

He pops a chocolate into his mouth, humming as he tastes the milk chocolate and caramel. Then he freezes. The thoughtful gift reminds him that he still needs to figure out what gift to get Will. He’d been texting Jason ideas, but his friend had been less than helpful. He’d just given Nico a thumbs up for all of them. Though, in Jason’s defense, Nico had done the same to all of his proposal ideas. (Save for one. Because while scavenger hunts were cute, he doubts that’s what Piper wants after finally sending in grades.)

Maybe he could ask Will’s mom. She would be arriving in a couple of days to stay with them until Christmas Eve. That would hopefully give Nico enough time to secure a gift for Will. Gods, he’s probably going to get grey hairs from this. He eats another chocolate to alleviate his stress before checking the calendar.

They’d both had morning shifts so that they could go caroling tonight. It was Will’s idea, though Nico hadn’t protested much. He wasn’t much of a singer, but Will had said there’d be free hot chocolate and cookies, and really, any excuse to spend time with his boyfriend was persuasive. It also helped that they’d be raising money for a local charity.

“You want to go caroling with us?” Nico asks Olive. She’s cleaning her paws on the counter, and Nico’s pretty sure she’s not supposed to be up there. But he’s learned pretty quickly that there wasn’t much point in telling Olive what she couldn’t do. She made her own rules and ignored any others, and Nico respected that.

By the time Will gets home, Nico’s halfway through his chocolates. He likes to think of them as a reward for making it through his first returning semester. He’s already signed up for his classes in the spring, but he wasn’t going to worry about them until January. Right now, he had at least five more chocolates to eat.

“Tell me you at least had lunch,” Will says, eyeing the box of chocolates in Nico’s lap. Nico hasn’t even tried to hide the wrappers.

“I’m an adult, I can make my own life choices.”

“I know you can, baby, but you’re gonna go into a sugar coma.”

“It’ll be a happy death.”

Will rolls his eyes, kissing Nico’s head before heading into the bedroom to change clothes. They had holiday scrubs which were just light green scrubs with snowflakes printed on them. Nico’s pretty sure Will’s one of the few people who can actually make them work.

“So, ready for caroling tonight?” Will asks. “I think we should wear our Santa hats.”

He’s moved Nico’s chocolates to the end table where Nico can’t reach them without sitting up and reaching over Will. It’s probably so Will can cuddle him without losing all of the wrappers, but Nico suspects there might be ulterior motives. He pouts, making grabby hands for them. Will shakes his head.

“You’ve already eaten over half of them, Nico,” Will says. He looks somehow unimpressed and amused. “Your teeth are gonna rot or something.”

“I’ll have you know I brush my teeth twice a day. And floss! Now give me my chocolate.”

Will shakes his head. “I knew I should have rationed them. One for each day.”

“There were only, like, twelve in there,” Nico says.

“I believe the serving size said two.”

“It’s a suggestion, though.”

Will makes a disgruntled sound, kissing Nico’s lips. “Given by dietitians and people who care about your health.”

Nico shrugs. “I care about my health. And my happiness. And chocolate makes me happy.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Nico grins, nuzzling his nose against Will’s neck. While he smelled like the shampoo they used for the dogs, right here, he smelled like Nico’s soap.

“So can I have my chocolates?”

“Nope.”

“You’re mean.”

Will hums, kissing Nico’s hair. “Mean enough to not want my boyfriend to have an upset tummy tonight. We’re gonna be getting hot chocolate and cookies later, remember?”

Nico supposes Will’s right, but that doesn’t stop him from attempting to sneak a chocolate while Will was in the bathroom. Will just rolls his eyes when he sees the smudge of chocolate on Nico’s mouth before kissing him sweetly. He pulls a Santa hat over Nico’s hair, and then they’re off.

It’s a bigger group than Nico had been expecting, and he’s relieved when they split into smaller groups. Each group is assigned four houses to visit, and then they’re sent away with a baggie of cookies and a thermos of hot chocolate. Nico cradles his in his hands while Will drives.

“You’d better not eat my cookies, too,” Will says.

“As if I would dare.”

Will may be the reincarnation of the sun, but Nico had seen him angry before. While he doubts that Will would get angry at Nico for stealing his cookies, he knows where to draw the lines on his attempts to satisfy his sweet tooth (a delicate balance between his cravings and his stomach's limits). They arrive at the first house when the other half of their group does. Nico leaves his cookies in the car, but he brings his hot chocolate to keep his hands warm.

“Sure, make me hold the lyrics.”

The lady smiles through three or four songs, though Nico’s pretty sure no one in this group can really sing. But it’s the thought that counts, right? And the lady does seem appreciative. Someone hands her a bag of cookies before they get back into their cars and head to the next house.

The evening goes smoothly, and Will sings along to the radio while Nico sorts their cookies. He’s never really liked caroling before, but he can see the appeal. Especially if it means watching his boyfriend shine. Will can’t sing, but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm and genuine kindness. At the last house, Will folds the lyrics and takes Nico’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“Thanks for doing this with me,” he whispers as they get into the car to head home. “You’d be an adorable Santa.”

“Di Angelos are clean-shaven men,” Nico says.

Will laughs. “Good thing. Beard burn is a real problem.”

He cranks up the radio, driving them safely back to their apartment. Will’s bag of cookies sits untouched in the cupholder, but Nico’s only has one cookie left. Will parks the car, moving to get out when Nico stops him.

“Wait, you didn’t eat your cookies yet.”

“I’m saving them,” Will says.

Nico doubts that. He’s pretty sure that despite Will’s warnings about eating too much sugar, these cookies will be gone tomorrow. But he doesn’t call Will out. Instead, he reaches for his last cookie, breaking it in half. He offers one half to Will before taking a bite of his own half.

“You’re so sweet,” Will says. “But it’s still your turn to clean the bathroom.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “Just eat the cookie, Solace.”

“Thanks, baby.”

It’s probably far from romantic, sitting in a cold car in front of an old apartment building. There’s a sad wreath hung on the main door, but that was about it as far as Christmas decorations went. Nico looks just to his right where Will had made him two snowmen last year. There’s already enough snow on the ground for an army of snowmen.

“I’m freezing.”

“C’mon, sunshine. Let’s go inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all of the kudos and comments :) they make me so happy :)


	6. day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a bad day, but friends and cuddles make things better :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (back at it with the amazing chapters, I'm starting to see a pattern here haha)

Today’s just been a bad day. Will had already left when Nico woke up, and Olive was in one of her moods. Nico had forgotten to add cereal to the grocery list, so they hadn’t picked any up on their last trip. Will must’ve been in a hurry this morning because there wasn’t even a heart drawn on their whiteboard, and because Nico had woken up late, he’d only had twenty minutes to get dressed and drive to work.

At least the animals were behaving. Though Nico’s favorite dog, Mrs. O’Leary, had been adopted yesterday, so she wasn’t there to greet him. And then instead of getting to hang out with the animals, he’d had to do all of the paperwork. So he’d been stuck behind a sticky desk all day instead of working with the dogs and helping them find forever homes.

Will still wasn’t home when Nico got back (he apparently had his own paperwork), so Nico just flops on the couch. He’s not exactly sure what’s wrong, other than he might be a bit stressed. There were only six more days until Christmas, and he didn’t have a gift for Will. And Will’s mom would be arriving tomorrow, and Nico was suddenly nervous about seeing her.

They’d met before, sure, but the holidays were much different than a random week over the summer. And they had been guests at Naomi’s house. Now Naomi was staying with them in the tiny spare bedroom. Will had assured Nico it was fine, that she was okay with the futon (sans frame), and didn’t mind the lack of space. Nico wasn’t entirely sure what she was going to be doing all day either. He still had to work, and he was pretty sure Will had shifts, too.

He realizes he’s on the verge of a spiral when there’s a knock at his door before Piper’s walking in.

“Who died?”

“What?”

“The key is for emergencies only. Jason doesn’t live here anymore.”

Piper waves him off, sitting opposite of Nico. “I needed a moment away. Not that I don’t love him, but he’s acting weird recently. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that?”

“Jason’s always weird. You’re the one who chose to date him.”

“You’re also acting weird. Is Will around here?” Nico shakes his head. “Well, that explains you.” She lets out a sigh. “He keeps asking me random questions like we’re playing some twenty questions game I didn’t know about. What’s my favorite song? What’s my favorite childhood memory? Do I prefer roses over lilies?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Since Piper’s here, he’s managed to sit up a little. He still takes up more than his fair share of the couch, but she doesn’t seem to care.

“Like why this Christmas?” Piper asks. “He’s never mentioned wanting to do more than we usually do. I thought we were just going to have a nice, simple Christmas. Because it’s our first time living together, but he’s kind of freaking out.”

“He just wants it to be special,” Nico says.

“It’s always special,” Piper huffs. “I kind of just want to shake him or something. I tried to ask him yesterday, but he got all cagey.” She pauses. “Is this because we’re hosting the Christmas party this year? Because we’ve planned enough parties that he should know how it works.”

Nico shrugs. He’s not sure how to come across like he doesn’t know anything without looking like he doesn’t care. It’s clear that Jason’s still freaking out (though Nico would have known that from all of the texts he’s gotten), but Nico thought he’d at least keep his cool around Piper. Gods, maybe he should just tell Jason to go ahead and pop the dang question.

“Why don’t you just tell him what you want? Like the simple Christmas or whatever. He’s probably just overthinking. Runs in the family.”

“Yeah, I guess. You’d think he was pregnant or something with the way he’s being. Wanting to surprise me or something. He’s not pregnant, is he?”

Nico shakes his head. “Not unless there’s something you want to tell me.”

Piper laughs, running a hand over her face. Nico recognizes the gesture as one of Jason’s. “So, anything up with you? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”

“Um, not really. Just trying to figure out what Will wants for Christmas. What’d you get Jason?”

“A subscription to this graphic design software.”

Nico’s distracted for a moment when Olive appears. She’s got her Christmas collar on, complete with a red bow. Piper grins, holding out her arms. Olive jumps willingly into her lap, purring before Piper even starts scratching her head.

“I don’t know what to get him.”

“I’m getting a feeling this is part of the overthinking thing you were talking about earlier,” she says. “Just take him to an alpaca farm or something. He loves the museum.”

Nico shrugs. “But is it special enough? It’s Christmas and our anniversary.”

“Nico, I’m pretty sure you could give Will a rock and he’d guard it with his life. Whatever you give him will be fine. Better than fine even.”

“Are you sure?”

Piper nods. “Positive.”

They settle into a comfortable silence, Piper petting Olive while Nico googles gift ideas (again). He hasn’t found anything when Will finally walks through the front door.

“Hey, Piper.” He gives her a hug before kissing Olive’s head. He doesn’t bother taking off his scrubs before scooching into the remaining space on the couch. Nico closes his laptop and attaches himself to his boyfriend as quickly as he can.

“Bad day?” Will asks softly.

“Just frustrating.”

Will hums, rubbing his back.

“Well, how about I fix some dinner and we can watch a movie? Piper, you’re welcome to stay.” Piper glances at Nico before nodding. Nico whines as Will gets up, but Will covers him with a blanket and kisses his cheek. “How’s stir-fry sound? I think we have some bell peppers and carrots in here.”

Nico flips on the tv, scrolling through channels while he waits for his boyfriend to come back and snuggle him. He catches Piper’s gaze, a smile on her face like she knows something he doesn’t. Will’s humming some Christmas song in the kitchen, and Nico’s warm underneath his blanket. He still doesn’t know what to get Will for Christmas, but he’s starting to believe that it’ll be okay.


	7. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi Solace visits :)

Sunday brings Naomi Solace to town, and Nico’s on a cleaning spree. Will had gone to the airport to get his mom, but Nico had stayed back to make sure everything was in order. After the impromptu movie night last night, he wanted to sweep and dust and straighten all of the pillows. Then he checked to make sure the guest bedroom was ready for its guest.

Olive follows him around, sensing his nervous energy. She would brush against his leg, meowing whenever he thought he’d spotted another speck of dust. Then he made sure all of the Christmas lights were turned on, that he’d folded and put away all of their laundry and had washed all of the dishes. They were going out to eat, so at least he didn’t have to worry about cooking.

Olive’s first in line when Will and Naomi get there. She makes a beeline for Naomi’s legs, and Naomi coddles her just like Will. Nico can hear Olive’s purring over Naomi’s voice, and he smiles. Naomi passes Olive to Will before pulling Nico in for a hug.

“How are you, sweetie? You’re looking good. Glad to know Will’s taking care of you.” Nico catches Will rolling his eyes.

“I’ve been good, Naomi. How about you?”

Naomi grins. “Same old, same old. Though I did get a new kid this last month. Ornery as can be, but I know he just needs some love.”

“She means a goat,” Will says, and Nico’s thankful. Naomi talked about her farm animals like she talked about her children, and sometimes Nico got them confused. “I’ll just drop your things in the bedroom and then we can go eat.”

Naomi kisses Nico’s forehead, taking in their apartment. It’s clean and sparkling, and Nico’s proud of it. While a lot of the decorations are Will’s, it was easy to see from Nico’s perspective how their lives had blended. There were Nico’s cookbooks and Will’s dishes, the Christmas dish towels they’d bought together at the beginning of the month hanging over the oven handle. Nico’s blanket was folded over the back of Will’s couch, and Nico’s books mingled with his. Their jackets were overlapping on the hook by the door, and their keys were lying tangled in the basket on the counter.

Nico thinks he could do this all day, but Will’s back and pushing them out the door.

They ended up choosing a different diner than the one Nico had worked at. It wasn’t a bad place, but Nico felt weird about doing business at a place he’d worked and then left. Besides, Lou Ellen was no longer working there, having also moved on to brighter pastures.

“So any exciting Christmas plans?” Naomi asks.

“None that I can think of,” Nico says, glancing at Will.

“Just making memories,” Will says, smiling at Nico across the table.

“I don’t want to intrude on your plans,” Naomi says, “but I do want to treat you two to dinner before I leave. And maybe a trip to the marketplace.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay through Christmas?” Will asks.

Naomi shakes her head. “I know you two have your plans. But you promised you’d visit soon, and I’m holding you to that.”

Nico lets them talk for a little. He loves watching them together. They were closer than most mother-son pairs he knew, and he sometimes wonders if he’d have this kind of relationship with his own mom (had she lived longer). Naomi’s teasing Will about something, and Will’s laughing along.

“Did he tell you the story behind his tattoo?” Naomi asks, drawing Nico back in.

“He told me he was eighteen and drunk, but is there more?”

Naomi grins, and Will sinks a little in his chair, ducking his head. Nico pats his hand. He knew there had to be more to the story behind the squiggly sun on Will’s chest, but Will had never offered the details.

“Mama, it’s embarrassing.”

“Well, what’s the fun of embarrassing stories if not to tell them?”

Will groans, hiding his face a bit as Naomi begins her story.

“Will really should be the one telling you. I don’t think even I have all of the details. But maybe they’ll come out eventually.” She grins at Nico. “As I know it, he’d snuck over to a friend’s house for some party, though it doesn’t sound like he ever made it there. Lord knows what they were drinking, but somehow they ended up at a tattoo parlor. The way Daryl tells the story made me laugh too hard to ground Will for very long.”

“You heard it from Daryl, too?” Will whines.

“Sweetie, you know you can’t keep secrets from your mama.” Will pouts. “He said you and that Markowitz boy had come in and demanded a tattoo. You two had already drawn up sketches of what you wanted, though he couldn’t say what they were.” Nico laughs. Will wasn’t much of an artist, though he tried for Nico’s sake sometimes.

“Daryl refused to give you a tattoo when you were clearly drunk, but you must have inherited your alcohol tolerance from your dad because you must’ve still been waterlogged the next morning when you actually got your tattoo.”

“Cecil made me go first. Doubt he was hungover at all.”

“I’m glad you two are still friends. He’d better be at your wedding, so I can share this story again.”

Will sighs, but Nico can see his amused smile.

“Wait, so who gave you the tattoo?” Nico asks.

“Cecil,” Will says quietly. His cheeks are red. “He, uh, worked at the parlor part-time and had been wanting me to get one. So we went back in the next morning, and he did it. Daryl caught us in the act and did Cecil’s tattoo. So that’s why mine looks like a toddler did it.”

“I’m sure Cecil did his very best,” Naomi says.

“He was laughing too hard to keep his hand steady. I’m just glad he didn’t stab me through.”

“The needles aren’t that long,” Nico says.

“But they’re pointy.”

Nico smiles. He secretly loved that tattoo on Will’s chest. Sure, it was lopsided and a little lumpy, but it fit Will well. Plus, it had character. Will wasn’t perfect, but he sure tried his best. And even if the story was silly, there were many things Cecil could have tattooed that would have been worse.

“I still like the tattoo,” Nico says. Will flushes darker. Nico had discovered the tattoo pretty early into their relationship (which is maybe why he didn’t know the full story), but he loved thinking of the sun right over Will’s heart. And it gave him an excuse to stare at Will’s chest (not that he needed one).

“Your turn for an embarrassing story,” Will says.

“Of you?” Nico teases.

“You have to have at least one!”

“I do, Solace, but I don’t flash mine around.”

“I’ll figure it out. I bet Jason knows.”

Nico hums. Jason had plenty of material on Nico. Piper probably did, too. “And Jason knows what will happen if he spills,” Nico says.

“I guess we’ll see.”

They eventually get their food, and Nico decides one of the best things about dating is sharing food. He’d gotten chocolate chip pancakes, of course, but Will had gotten strawberry French toast. They each trade a bite of food before digging in. Nico manages to steal another strawberry when Will’s not looking, but he suspects Will’s also stolen a few chocolate chips.

After brunch, they head back to the apartment so Naomi can rest. Olive follows her to the bedroom, and Will pouts.

“I’ll cuddle with you, sunshine,” Nico says.

Will brightens, already changing into something more comfortable before burrowing under the covers. It’s a lazy day for both of them, with no work or looming responsibilities. So Nico can take all the time he wants to cuddle his boyfriend. Especially now that there isn’t a cat to work around.

Will yawns, nuzzling his face into Nico’s shoulder. It’s quiet and warm, and Nico would be content for every day to be like this. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his hair. He’s pretty sure Will’s already halfway to sleeping, and Nico’s not far behind.

“Sweet dreams, sunshine.”


	8. day 8

Nico’s making his coffee when Naomi comes in. Will’s already left, taking the morning shifts so they can have their afternoon and evenings together. Naomi’s in her robe, Olive following at her heels. Nico smiles. The cat had finally made her way into their bedroom around nine after Naomi had retired early.

“Don’t let her lie to you,” Nico says. “Will’s already fed her.”

Naomi laughs. “Have you eaten?”

Nico shakes his head. “I was going to make some eggs. You want any?”

Naomi nods. “Thank you. Any way you were going to make them.”

Nico gets the eggs out, cracking them into his pan. He adds a little milk as he whisks them and then waits for the pan to heat up. He pours himself and Naomi some coffee, smiling as he recognizes the mug Will had given him last Christmas.

“How was your semester?” Naomi asks. “Will always tells me how proud of you he is. Even when he’s had to kick you out of the apartment to study.”

“What can I say? Netflix is so much more appealing than writing a paper.” He stirs the eggs. “It was nice getting back. Weird because it’s been a while and I’m just a little older than my classmates, but all of my professors were really nice.”

“Do you know what grade level you want to teach?”

Nico shrugs. He’s thought about it a lot. While he really did enjoy teaching Piper’s kids, he’s not sure he’d want to do that every day. But he’s also not sure he feels qualified to teach high schoolers. And middle school never brought happy memories.

“I’m still exploring. I did a couple of observations this semester, so hopefully, that will help me narrow it down. I think it’d be really cool to teach younger kids all of the history I never learned, but I’m not sure that’s entirely realistic.”

“Maybe you won’t be able to teach it all, but you could spark their interest in the subject. Teach them how to look at history and seek out answers or clues.”

Nico smiles. That was exactly why he loved history. There was never a full story and part of why he’d loved his classes was hearing what others had to bring. He wants that in his classroom.

The eggs finish cooking, and Nico plates their breakfast. He thought he’d feel a little awkward with Will’s mom without Will, but he feels like he’s eating with any close friend. Naomi reaches across the table, squeezing his hand.

“I know we’re only just getting to know each other, but I already know that your students are going to love you and learn so much. Just trust yourself, sweetie. You already have everything you need. School will give you practice and vocabulary, but they can’t teach you personality and passion.”

Nico ducks his head, shoving a bite of still-hot eggs into his mouth. He shoots Naomi a smile, hoping she understands. He’d been anxious to go back, not sure if he wasn’t just throwing money at a whim or if he’d even like teaching. But this semester had solidified that niggling he’d had in the back of his mind. When he was little, he’d dreamed of being a professor, and even wanting to work at a museum was led by a passion to teach others. So here he was, taking this shot.

Nico takes care of the dishes. He has a short shift at the shelter later. Cecil had to leave early, so Nico was filling in until the evening shift started. He’s going to miss the animals when he starts teaching, but he figures he can still volunteer when he has a few hours to put together.

He almost runs into Naomi as he turns down the hall. She’s carrying three wrapped boxes, and Nico watches her set them under the tree.

“Gotta wait until Christmas,” she says. “One for each of you.” Nico wants to protest or at least insist that she didn’t have to, but she cuts him off with a smile. “You’re part of the family now.”

“Thank you, Naomi.” He pauses. “Do you think you could tell me what you got Will? I, uh, haven’t actually gotten him anything yet.”

Naomi looks like she’s thinking for a moment. “I know you’ve probably heard this a dozen times, but Will will love anything you give him,” she says. “Or anything you do for him. He can be a hard boy to shop for, but I know you’ll think of the perfect gift.”

Nico tries not to pout. “No hints?”

Naomi brushes back Nico’s hair. “Sweetie, this gift won’t define your relationship. Trust me, okay? Take a deep breath. You’ve still got time.”

Nico supposes that’s true. He’s got five days to figure out what Will might want for Christmas. Well, less if he wants to actually acquire the gift and not just think about it. He knows it’s probably not as hard as he’s making it, but Will had given him so many amazing things, and Nico just wants to return the favor. Show Will that he loves him.

“Want to bake some brownies together? You can consider it an early Christmas gift.”

Nico grins, already licking his lips. He loves Naomi’s brownies. “For me or Will?”

Naomi laughs. “Depends on how many we eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short one today, folks :) stay safe out there!


	9. day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some christmas shopping :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why can't I think of one christmas song that has a lyric about shopping??

Nico holds Will’s hand as they walk through the marketplace. It was a tradition that he usually shared with Jason (minus the hand-holding), but Jason was busy preparing a proposal. Naomi walks just ahead of them, taking more notice of the stalls than Nico was. He really should be paying attention, figuring out what to get Will for Christmas, but he was too busy just relishing in this time he got to spend with Will.

It was evening, the Christmas lights and annoying electric billboards lighting up the night. Everything smelled like popcorn and cinnamon and cigarette smoke. Someone was playing music from their stall, and Nico could see a lone saxophone player standing towards the end of this particular aisle. A little girl was dancing to his music.

“Anything you want to buy?” Will asks. They’d already stopped for dinner at a taco truck and had eaten in a nearby park. Now, Nico had hot chocolate, and Will was nursing an apple cider. Naomi had already bought a few gifts, but she hadn’t let Will or Nico see them.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Nico says. There were so many amazing things being sold right now, and he’s not sure how to redirect Will’s attention if he did want to buy something.

“Ooh, look at these!” Will says. He pauses. “You know, this is where I got those postcards for you. At this market.”

“The art ones?”

Will nods. “Yeah, I don’t know if they’re here again this year, but I saw them and couldn’t help but think of you.”

Nico smiles. He just needed to find something that made him think of Will. Or made Will think of Nico. Which was easier said than done when a lot of things made him think of Will. They’d already made so many memories together, and Nico thinks his heart might burst sometimes from keeping them all safe.

Right now, Will’s hovering over some little wooden figurines. He picks one up, turning it in the glowing light. After a few moments, he sets it down, gives the man a smile, and walks back over to Nico.

“I wish I could just buy something from every stall,” Will says. “But I don’t have the money or the space for everything.”

“Maybe one day.” These stalls remind Nico of the days when he wanted to be an artist. He used to make little drawings and pass them out amongst his relatives. But as he’d gotten older, his passion for art had shifted. Instead of creating art, he instead wanted to dig more into analysis and research. He didn’t think he’d ever be great enough to have his art examined like Rembrandt or Monet or Rodin, so he turned to history, specializing in art.

After a few more minutes, Will dashes off towards another stall, and Nico catches up to Naomi. She’s looking at some jewelry, holding a necklace with a perfect drop of turquoise dangling from its slender chain. She gives Nico a smile before picking up a conversation with the artist.

Nico glances over the jewelry. He wasn’t really much of a jewelry person. He only had one ring that he wore with any regularity, and once he’d gotten his ears pierced in high school. But he’d let the holes close up after a few months and hadn’t regretted it. But the jewelry was beautiful, simple and elegant.

“See anything you like?” the lady asks, turning to him. “I also take custom orders, but those do take some time. Especially right now.”  
Nico gives her a smile. “Just looking right now. They’re all beautiful.”

He’s about to walk away when something catches his eye. It’s just a slender necklace like the one Naomi was looking at, but this one was a small golden circle with a rising sun etched into the metal. Nico’s surprised at how easily he can see the chain looped around Will’s neck, the sun resting against his chest. It was simple, but Nico doubted Will would want anything flashy. (And he’s not entirely sure of the jewelry regulations of being a vet.)

“I have this one in silver and copper as well,” the lady says, smiling.

“I want this one,” Nico says, and he’s again surprised at how sure he sounds. He’s aware that Naomi’s standing there, and he hopes that Will’s still occupied elsewhere. He’s glad he has enough cash, and then the lady is wrapping Nico’s gift in tissue paper. 

“For someone special?”

Nico nods. “Thank you.”

“Do you want me to hold onto that, sweetie?” Naomi asks. Nico spots Will across the way, looking interested as a guy talks to him about ceramics. Nico hands the necklace over, smiling as Naomi tucks it into one of her bags. “I know he’ll love it.”

Nico hopes so. He doesn’t want to overthink it, but he somehow feels that it’s right.

“I’m going to go listen to the saxophone,” Naomi says. “You two take your time.”

“Actually, may I join you?”

Will looks busy, and Nico really doesn’t have any interest in ceramics. Naomi smiles, and they find a spot to sit. The saxophonist is good, swaying in time to his music. He plays a combination of Christmas carols and jazz tunes, sometimes taking requests from the audience. He’s playing O Holy Night when Will comes over, kissing Nico’s cheek.

“It’s pretty out tonight,” he says. Nico nods. There was too much light to see the stars, but the city had its own stars. Will laces his gloved fingers with Nico’s, sipping the last of his cider. His mom reaches over to pat his knee before taking Nico’s other hand. Nico feels a rush of affection run through him. He’d always had a family, but now his family was growing.

Nico looks up, seeing what’s probably a plane flying overhead. He follows the blinking light. Man-made shooting stars. It feels cheesy, but he closes his eyes and makes a wish. And when he opens his eyes, it’s already come true.


	10. and if you really hold me tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a sad day, and Nico's there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: slight reference to a dog death (very early)
> 
> I promise this is the last of the sad chapters and the only death in this fic :)

When Will gets back from work, Nico can tell today hadn’t been a good day. Will had already been gone before Nico got up, and Nico wonders if the early mornings were getting to Will. He’d always been a morning person, but the shorter days and cold weather sometimes dragged him down.

“Need a hug, sunshine?” Nico asks.

Will doesn’t answer, just steps into Nico’s waiting arms. He rests his head against Nico’s, sighing. They stay like that until Will pulls away, yawning. He seems droopier today, his smile tired.

“Did you sleep okay last night?”

Will shrugs. “Not really, but I rested.”

“Do you want to take a bath or I can make you something? Your mom’s out meeting a friend right now.”

Will’s about to answer when Olive makes her presence known. She bats at Will’s pants, and Nico catches a small smile on Will’s face as he bends down to pick her up. She starts purring immediately, practically hugging him as he strokes her back.

“A bath sounds nice,” Will says around Olive’s head. He pauses. “I had to help put a dog down today.”

Nico doesn’t miss the sniffle or the catch in Will’s voice, but he doesn’t mention it. Instead, he gently nudges Will towards their bedroom before heading to the bathroom and starting the water. They’d both known this was a risk for Will, and it wasn’t the first time it’d happened. But Nico wasn’t sure it’d ever get easier, and he’s not sure he’d want it to. His boyfriend had one of the biggest hearts Nico knew, and he can’t imagine a more caring and loving vet.

Will joins him in the bathroom, pjs and a towel in hand. Olive’s poking her head in, not liking the presence of the full tub. Nico blows her a kiss before moving so Will can get in. If the tub were bigger, he’d offer to join Will, but as it is, Will has to fold his legs to fit.

“I’m sure you did your best,” Nico says, “and that you made sure they were loved.”

Will nods, resting his head against the wall. Nico’s added some bubbles, so the bathroom smells like vanilla and honey. They both like the scents, and there’s something about vanilla that helps Will relax. He traces shapes on the shower wall before turning to Nico.

“How was your day?”

Nico launches into a long-winded explanation of his day. Nothing exciting had really happened. He’d taken several dogs for a walk before having to scoop out litter boxes. Two cats had gotten adopted that morning, and Nico really hopes that they find loving homes. He always got nervous about animals being adopted around the holidays. He’d looked into the statistics recently, so now when he conducted adoptions, he always made sure to emphasize the process of adopting an animal.

“Oh, Cecil said to say hi. And that he misses you. He wants to use some of your holiday marketing from last year again.”

Will gives a soft hum. “That’s fine. Do I get paid?”

“I’m doubting it, but maybe Cecil will buy you a coffee.” He pauses. “Do you want me to wash your hair?”

Will would probably have to take a shower later to wash out the bubbles, but that’s not really what this moment was about. After Will nods, Nico retrieves a clean cup from the cupboard and gently tilts Will’s head back. He kisses his shoulder before wetting Will’s hair and lathering up his curls. He takes his time, massaging Will’s head and pressing kisses to his skin.

Nico had never been big on PDA or even physical affection, but he knows Will loves it, and right now that’s what Will needed. Will lets out another soft hum when Nico starts rinsing his hair. This close, he can count Will’s freckles, though he’s never actually tried. He places another kiss on Will’s lips as he sits back. Will absently runs a washcloth over his body before moving to drain the tub.

Nico wraps the fluffy towel around Will’s shoulders, drying his hair gently before standing so Will can get out of the tub. Olive chances sticking her head in again once Will’s dressed, and she follows them to the couch. Nico makes them a late lunch of soup while some Christmas special was playing. It was weird not hearing Will singing along, but it was just as nice to be cuddled together, sipping hot soup.

They’re still like that when Naomi comes back. She takes one look at them before striding over and kissing Will’s forehead. Will doesn’t offer up an explanation for his dampened spirits, but Naomi seems to understand. Nico’s sure she’s held Will through his fair share of bad days.

“I know that family is very grateful for all of your guidance and support,” she says softly. “And we’re here to help you through this.” She kisses his forehead again before sitting on Will’s other side. Will’s head is still nestled into Nico’s shoulder, but Nico knows he appreciates his mom’s comfort, too.

Will dozes off sometime during the third Christmas special. Nico’s arm is falling asleep and he kind of has to pee, but he’s not about to disturb Will. Naomi’s rubbing Will’s back, and Olive’s taken up residence on Naomi’s lap. It surprises Nico when Naomi reaches out to squeeze his hand.

“Thank you for taking care of my boy,” she says. “I know you mean the world to him.”

“He means the world to me, too.”

Naomi smiles, nodding. Then they turn back to the Christmas special, the scent of honey and vanilla in the air, and Will’s quiet snores lulling Nico towards his own sleep. Later, Naomi would fix them dinner, and Will’s smile would grace his tired face. Naomi would share more embarrassing stories, and Will would even tell one of Nico. Food and good company wouldn’t fix every heartbreak, but as they all cuddle on the couch, Nico thinks that it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's just pretend that my chapter titles aren't a mess haha


	11. rockin' around the christmas tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to party!

Nico had been so focused on getting Will’s present and Naomi’s visit that he’d completely forgotten about the Christmas party until they were dropping Naomi off at the airport. She gives them all hugs, kissing their foreheads.

“Take care of each other,” she says, “and don’t forget to call your mama!”

Nico smiles, nodding. She’d only been there for a short time, but he felt like he’d gotten to know her better. Cooking together and showing her around his hometown had been special. He hopes that they can save enough money to visit next year, maybe around Will’s birthday.

“Good thing we’re not hosting this year,” Will says as they get into the car. “Our apartment is far from ready.”

Nico’s confused for a moment before he remembers that the party was tonight. Good thing he had already gotten all of his gifts. He’s a little bummed that Hazel won’t be making it this year. She had chosen to spend Christmas with Frank’s family this year, and they had traveled up to Canada yesterday. It would have been too much of a hassle to grab another flight. But the rest of the friend group was going to make an appearance, and Nico was excited.

“Another good thing,” Nico says, “is that we baked all of those cookies with Naomi.”

They hadn’t remembered to prepare any food, but Nico was sure they’d be allowed in with cookies. He wasn’t going to tell them that these were Naomi’s recipe, but he had a good feeling that they’d be loved nonetheless. They hurry home (just slightly above the legal speed limit since Will was driving) and make it home in time to wrap all of their gifts.

“Are you sure they won’t want glitter?” Will asks.

“I’m very sure. No one else likes glitter as much as you do.”

“But it’s festive! And when else am I supposed to use it?”

Nico rolls his eyes, but he eventually lets Will sprinkle some glitter over his handmade cards. Will looks way too satisfied with the mess he’s made of the kitchen table, but Nico doesn’t really care. They’re running late, and the cards do seem improved with the glitter. Nico just hopes that it stays on the cards and doesn’t infect his car.

They pull on their Christmas sweaters, and then Will’s giving Olive a kiss on her furry head.

“See you tonight, princess. Be good, okay? No opening your present until we get back.”

Olive meows, curling up on a pile of blankets on the couch. Will smiles, blowing her a kiss before Nico’s dragging him out the door. Piper’s apartment wasn’t far, but he didn’t want to be teased for being “fashionably late,” especially now that he was with Will.

Nico can tell Will’s excited if the bouncing in his seat was any indication. They aren’t the last to arrive, but Piper’s already grinning and a little flushed. She pulls them into the apartment, trying to dance with Nico as she swings her hips to the music.

“Where should I put the gifts?” Will asks.

“Under the tree,” Piper says. She grins, pointing to the mistletoe above the door, and Nico groans.

“That’s just sneaky.”

Piper laughs, and Nico lets her plant a kiss on his cheek. She does the same to Will and then lets them go. Nico arranges the cookies on a plate he finds in the cupboard, and then he’s joining the party. Annabeth and Jason are on the couch, and they both stand to hug him.

“Merry Christmas,” Annabeth says. “Did you bring Will?”

Nico nods, gesturing towards the tree. Will was trying to neatly arrange the gifts, and Nico smiles. They settle on the couch until Percy comes over and pulls Nico into a bone-cracking hug.

“You’re wearing a Christmas sweater!”

Nico rolls his eyes. “I like Christmas.”

Percy hums. “With the enthusiasm of a grumpy cat,” he says.

“Well, see what you get for Christmas this year,” Nico pouts.

Percy ruffles his hair. The party feels smaller without Hazel there, even though it’s the same number of people. Though, Nico realizes, everyone is paired off. He hadn’t realized that he was at that stage in his life when all of his friends had steady partners, but he was happy for them.

“Time for gifts!” Percy says.

“I second that,” Piper says, already passing around the gifts. Everyone arranges themselves in a rough circle around the group of gifts, and Annabeth passes out their numbers. Percy pouts, and Nico snorts. He usually got to go first, but now he was holding up a sad six. Will grins as he holds up his number.

“Alright, everyone knows the rules. Remember, it’s Christmas. Don’t be a jerk.”

Will studies the gifts for a moment before he picks up a crudely wrapped gift, ripping off the paper. Nico smiles as Will uncovers a paper doll and sticker kit. It wouldn’t be such a bad gift if the girl’s face wasn’t drawn over with sharpie. Someone must have found it in the dollar section (or the trash).

“My turn!” Piper says. She doesn’t hesitate before she grabs a gift, unwrapping it before anyone can wonder if it’s the gift she brought. “Oh my gods.”

Nico laughs. She’s holding the Santa toilet holder. Will catches his eye, laughing.

“I didn’t know you were regifting it.”

Nico shrugs. “As long as we don’t end up with it again.”

Will nods.

“No, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth says when she catches Percy eyeing it.

“But it’s Santa!”

“Exactly. It’s Santa. Don’t even think about it.”

Percy pouts, but Nico can’t tell if he’s going to try for it or not. Annabeth goes next, getting a grumpy cat mug covered in profanities. She rolls her eyes, and then it’s Nico’s turn. He chooses a box, knowing he’s going to regret this decision. That prediction comes true when he uncovers a jack-in-the-box. Percy grins, leaning over and winding the toy. Nico angles it just in time for Percy to get a face-full of a drunk reindeer.

“I don’t even want to know who brought this or where they got it,” he mumbles. “But I can totally see how much you want this, Percy.”

Nico hears Annabeth sigh as Jason picks his gift. Someone’s wrapped a fish skeleton, complete with a little Santa hat. It’s clearly Percy’s doing, and Annabeth sighs again.

“Remind me again why we’re married,” she says. Percy shoots her a grin, and Nico knows Annabeth’s smile is fond.

“My turn!” Percy says. He grabs the last gift, unwrapping it slowly. Nico has no idea what to expect this year. The gifts had been weird and definitely gag gifts. “Ah, fancy toilet paper. Ooh! Perfect for the toilet paper holder!”

Nico can see Piper eyeing the toilet paper. It was printed with Santas and reindeer, and Nico really has no idea where people find this kind of stuff. Or why they would want to. (Other than for things like this, of course.) None of the gifts are things he’d want, but if he had to choose, he’d probably pick the grumpy cat mug.

“Okay, so one last round for stealing anything!” Annabeth says. The rules of the game state that they can either swap with a person or make everyone pass their gift to the left. When it’s his turn, he’s holding the toilet paper in his hands.

“I’ll have the mug,” Nico says. Jason pouts as he hands it over. Will’s got the fish skeleton after he tried to steal the cat mug. It seems everyone either wants the cat mug or the toilet paper. Nico doesn’t even want to know. Eventually, Percy’s left holding the paper dolls, and much to Annabeth’s disappointment, he steals the Santa toilet paper holder.

“Time for food,” Jason says, jumping up. He ended with the jack-in-the-box, and he looks quite happy to be away from it. He loads up his plate, snatching at least five cookies before claiming his spot on the couch.

“Aren’t you supposed to let your guests go first?” Nico asks.

“You guys stopped being guests five years ago,” Piper says. She’s next in line, and Nico drags Will up with him. If they were going to get food, they had to go for it. Everything smells delicious, even if there are more sweets than actual food. Someone brought several boxes of pizza, and no one really cares that everything could probably fall into the category of dessert or appetizer. It was Christmas Eve.

When Piper’s up to get another helping, Nico glances over at Jason.

“So?”

Jason glances at Piper. “Tomorrow,” he says. “I’ve got it all planned out. Taking your advice.”

Nico smiles. He knows Piper’s going to love it. They were practically married already, but he knows Piper’s been dropping hints for a few months now.

“I want to be mentioned in your wedding speech,” Nico says.

Jason rolls his eyes. “You’re probably going to be my best man. Don’t tell Percy.”

Nico laughs. They drop the conversation when Piper comes back, throwing her legs over Jason’s lap. Nico’s starting to understand her ways now that he has Will. Sometimes he just wants to throw himself into Will’s lap and be cuddled. (Too bad Olive often beats him to this.) Right now, though, Olive isn’t here, so he snuggles into his boyfriend’s side and steals a chip off of his plate.

“Hey! You’ve got your own chips right there.”

“But they’re so far away,” Nico whines. He’d left his plate on the coffee table, and he’d have to unsnuggle from Will to get it.

“Not my fault.”

Nico pouts. He catches Piper smirking. Nico just nuzzles closer to Will. He knows he probably looks ridiculous, but he figures if he can’t look dumb in front of his friends and boyfriends, who else was there? Will eventually gives in, feeding Nico a chip.

“You two are cute,” Annabeth says. Nico accepts the chip, burying his face in Will’s sweater. He only regrets it a little when he remembers that there’s probably a million tiny pieces of glitter hiding on Will’s clothes.

Eventually, everyone starts to file out. They’ve gone through at least three Christmas movies and all of the food. They sort through the remaining gifts under the tree. Will grins as he pulls out the ones for him and Nico.

“Nico, tell Hazel to bring Frank next year,” Percy says.

Nico nods. “And you should bring Grover.”

Percy smiles. “Will try.”

They all say goodbye, complete with more kissing under the mistletoe. Nico does his best to avoid unnecessary kissing. Then he’s back in their apartment, Olive brushing against his legs.

“I know, princess. You can open your gift.” Will looks at Nico. “And we should open one of ours.”

“Probably the one from Percy and Annabeth,” Nico says. Will nods. He lets Nico open it while Will helps Olive tear into her own gift. He hears a bell jingle and then Olive’s ripping into a new toy. It seems to be filled with catnip the way she attacks it, and Will has to move his toes out of the way.

“So, what’d we get?” Will asks.

“Looks like a date night,” Nico says slowly. “Tickets to the new exhibit at the museum and a coupon for that fancy French place in town.”

“That’s cool. I’ve been wanting to see the exhibit.”

Nico nods, smiling. “I can’t believe tomorrow’s Christmas.”

“I know. I hope you like my gift.”

“Me, too.”

Will laughs. They don’t have anything planned tomorrow besides just being lazy, and Nico feels a little nervous at the prospect of giving Will his gift. He’s tucked it back behind the other gifts so Will can’t snoop. Will’s gift to him sits front and center beside Naomi’s. It’s a nice little pile, and Nico’s excited to open them.

“Did I hear Jason was proposing tomorrow?” Will asks.

“Yeah, guess that mistletoe will be put to good use.”

Will grins. “C’mon, we should get to bed. Don’t want Santa to find us awake.”

Nico can never decide if he’s believed in Santa or not, but there’s definitely something magical about Christmas with Will around. He kisses Will’s cheek, helping him up. Olive’s still wrestling with her toy, and Will just rolls his eyes. They change into their pjs, and Nico snuggles close. He squeals when Will’s cold toes touch his leg, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“It’s almost Christmas, baby,” Will says. “Sweet dreams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost there, folks :) and apologies to those in a different time zone, but I'll have the last chapter posted tomorrow :)


	12. all i want for christmas is you

Nico doesn’t think he’s ever felt so warm and cozy. He’s snuggled into Will’s chest, Will’s arms around him, and Will’s face pressed against his hair. Olive’s curled up in the space between their hips, and that’s probably the only reason Nico isn’t snuggled closer. She’s still sleeping, even though it’s clearly past breakfast time, but Nico’s not about to tell her that. He’s going to enjoy every moment of this.

“Remember when I accidentally spent the night?” Will mumbles, pressing a kiss to Nico’s forehead.

“Bed is so much nicer,” Nico says. He smiles at the memory. Will had given him such a memorable Christmas last year, and he hopes he’s done the same this time around. (And that they’ll have many more opportunities.) He really doesn’t want to get up, but he’s hungry and he has to pee. Will seems to have the same thought because he rolls onto his back, shuffling Olive in the process.

“Merry Christmas, princess,” Will says. He scratches her chin, starting up the purring engine. “You ready to open presents?”

At that, Olive’s sprinting into the living room, narrowly missing Nicos’ bladder. Will laughs, rolling back over to kiss Nico again.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas. Now let me up.”

They take turns in the bathroom, and Nico brews coffee while he’s waiting for Will. Olive’s already face-deep in her food bowl, licking up any last crumbs. Then she’s waiting patiently by the tree. Nico laughs, wondering how Will’s got Olive so trained. She bats at an ornament, earning a fond glare from Will as he comes in.

“You know better, Olive,” Will says. “You have to be patient.”

Nico makes them a quick breakfast that they bring into the living room. Will divvies up the presents. They each have two gifts and several couples gifts between them. Will lets Olive go first after glancing at Nico. Nico had just shrugged. He didn’t mind if Olive went first. That just meant she wouldn’t start meowing when it was Nico’s turn.

She rips into her gifts, finding a new scratching pad and some treats. She bats at Will’s hand until he gives her some treats before tearing into her scratching pad. Will laughs, blowing her a kiss.

“I’m glad you like them, Olive. Did I hear a thank you?”

Olive meows before going back to her task. Will turns his fond smile on Nico.

“So, what do we want to open first?”

“Maybe our pjs?” Will asks. Nico rolls his eyes. He definitely didn’t see them before Will ordered them, but he just has to trust that Will didn’t pick out something hideous. As it turns out, they’re kind of cute. Not what Nico would pick out himself, but he wouldn’t be too embarrassed to be caught in public with them. Even Olive seems to like her sweater.

“I knew you’d love the penguins,” Will says. Nico smiles. His pj pants are patterned with little holiday penguins decorating trees and lighting menorahs and ice skating. Will has matching pants, and Olive’s sweater is the same color of plaid. “We’ll have to remember to get a picture of us later.”

“Only if it’s not the one on the Christmas cards.”

“But you look so cute.”

Nico huffs. He’s pretty sure his hair is still sticking up, and he’s in a ratty t-shirt from maybe two years ago. Christmas wasn’t for dressing up. If anything, he was just supposed to be as cozy as he could. And he was succeeding.

“So what should we open next?” Will asks.

“I think you really want to open that one,” Nico says, pointing to the one Will’s cradling in his lap. Will blushes. “Go ahead, sunshine.”

Will grins, ripping into the paper. Nico can see where Olive learned her technique. The gift is from one of Will’s siblings. He said they drew names so that they wouldn’t have to empty their bank account every Christmas, and Nico thinks this one is from Kayla.

“A snow globe?” Nico asks.

“Yup.” It held the Snoopy cast inside and played “Christmastime is Here.” Will looks absurdly proud of his gift, placing it on the windowsill beside Nico’s Christmas cactus. “Your turn.”

Nico chooses the gift from Hazel, wanting to save Naomi’s for when Will opens his. She’d gifted him the second volume in the art book series Will had gotten him last year.

“Looks like I started a trend,” Will says. Nico smiles. He’d loved the first volume, and he’d been saving up for another one. “They really are good books, though. If you like art history.”

“Good thing I love art history.”

“I think we should open Mama’s gifts together,” Will says as they turn to the remaining gifts. Nico nods. He’s a little nervous to see what Naomi had gifted him. He and Will had sent one gift to her, but Naomi had given Nico his own gift. He opens it carefully, not sure what to expect. Will’s already opened his, but he’s leaning over Nico’s shoulder.

Inside was an ornament. It looked like blown glass and was a swirl of blues, greens, and yellows. Nico thinks it’s beautiful. He doesn’t see the note until Will’s pointed it out, but he almost cries when he’s read it.

Dear Nico, Every member of the family receives an ornament for their first Christmas. While yours was technically last year, it took me a year to find the perfect one. I hope you like it (and I hope Olive leaves it alone). Thank you for taking such good care of my son, and I hope he’s doing the same. Welcome to the family, sweetie. Love, Naomi

“What’d you get?” Nico asks, wiping his eyes.

“Brownies,” Will says. “She says I’m supposed to share them with you.”

“You’d better.”

Will laughs, kissing Nico’s cheek.

“Where’s your ornament?” Nico asks.

“Um, over there,” Will says. “That angel with the glittery wings.”

“Of course.”

“What can I say? Glitter is amazing.”

Nico hangs his ornament beside Will’s smiling. They were so different, but he supposes that’s how he and Will are sometimes.

They open Annabeth and Percy’s and then Jason and Piper’s gifts next. Nico’s dad had sent a card and a restaurant coupon for a nice dinner. And then there were just two gifts under the tree.

“Should we open them at the same time or?” Will asks.

“I don’t know. I’m kind of nervous.”

“Me, too.”  
“So maybe at the same time?”

Will nods. Nico feels a little dumb counting down, but he’s glad he’s got something to do while Will opens his gift. He hears a tiny gasp before he’s even halfway through the wrapping paper. (Will used way too much tape.) Nico glances over, just in time to see Will gently lifting the necklace out of the box.

“It’s beautiful, Nico.”

Nico shrugs. “It’s because you’re my sunshine, you know? And I love you. And I thought it’d be nice, even if you don’t wear jewelry much. Or are even allowed to wear it when you’re working. I actually meant to check, but I forgot. So I hope you like it and can wear it but if not, it’s okay.”

Will squeezes Nico’s hand. “Baby, I love it. And I love you, too.” Nico’s breath catches a little bit when he notices that Will’s eyes look a little teary. He hadn’t even realized he’d said it. “And I can wear it to work. As long as it doesn’t get in the way.”

“So you like it?”

Will nods. “I do.” He pulls Nico into a hug, and Nico doesn’t know why he’s getting so emotional over a necklace. Though he did just tell Will he loved him for the first time. “You should open my gift now.”

Nico does as he’s told, tearing away the wrapping paper to uncover a scrapbook. Nico smiles when he sees Will’s handwriting across the front: 12 Days of Christmas (and Many More). He laughs when he sees the first page. It was the very first gift Will had ever given Nico, sitting outside his door. Another picture beside it was from this year of Nico stirring his hot chocolate with a candy cane. The book follows the same pattern, Will posing with his gifts and then Nico with them later. There were also photos of them on dates or selfies that Will insisted on taking. Some were even candid shots of Nico making coffee or looking out the window.

“When did you make this?” Nico asks.

“While you were at work. And see? I practiced self-control with the glitter.”

Nico laughs. It was true. There was only a little glitter every now and then.

“That explains all the glitter in this apartment. I feel like I see it everywhere.”

“Magical, huh?”

“Sure. But thank you. I love it.”

“And we can keep adding to it if you want,” Will says.

Nico nods. He definitely wants to. He leans forward, kissing Will on the cheek. “Can I put the necklace on you?”  
Will ducks his head a little, and Nico drapes the chain around Will’s neck. It settles against his sternum, just next to his heart. Nico knows he’s staring, but he doubts Will cares right now. His boyfriend pulls him into a kiss, brushing back his hair.

Nico’s about to lean into the kiss when his phone starts spazzing. He gives Will an apologetic look before grabbing his phone. About twenty texts have come through, all from Piper and Jason. Nico grins, showing Will. They scroll through the pictures, half of them blurry before Nico responds. Then he silences his phone and looks back at Will.

“Where were we?”

“I think I was just about to tell you how much I love you,” Will says. “And that we should make pancakes.”

Nico rolls his eyes. “I love you, too, sunshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and happy holidays and merry Christmas!!
> 
> if you can't get enough of these two, check out solangeloweek on tumblr for more holiday content :) and send a thank you to the wonderful hosts :)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
